


Refugee

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: It's Only a Weeks Worth of Astra and Alex Awesomeness [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dimension Travel, F/F, General Danvers Week, Krypton, Post-Apocalypse, general danvers, general danvers week DAY ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex travels to another universe, to Krypton, in an attempt to seek asylum for her friends and loved ones so they can escape the dread Ultimate. Upon arrival, however, she is taken to see General Astra - Alura's carbon-copy. Can she convince her to let them all through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refugee

General Danvers Week: Day 1 – Alternate Meeting AU

-

Alex glared at the two guards from her spot on the ground, growling as she got to her feet, feeling unbalanced due to the handcuffs around her wrists.

“This is the human?” Came a familiar voice. Alex froze, before turning, eyes widening, mouth dropping open.

The guard nodded, “Yes General. We found her ship just outside Argo City.”

“They say that you fought six of my guards before you were restrained. Tell me, Brave One – what business do you have on Krypton?”

Alex breathed in deep, wondering just how to explain her situation. “It’s complicated, and you might not believe me,” she warned.

The General – the Kryptonian who was a spitting image of Alura, but with a twirl of silver hair – raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Try me,” she challenged, prompting Alex to raise her wrists. “Oh, you aren’t being freed yet. Tell me your tall tale first.”

“Fine.” Alex lowered her wrists, bending her elbows to her neck, reaching for her collar. Fingers digging underneath, Alex grabbed her necklace, undoing it awkwardly before taking it off, holding it out. Immediately the General’s amused look disappeared as she came forwards, taking it.

“How did you get this?”

“Kara. From an alternate universe – one where Krypton exploded decades ago and she and her cousin managed to escape, and were the last Kryptonians until Fort Rozz was pulled out of the Phantom Zone by Zor-El’s pod.”

The General looked at her in disbelief, “Krypton _exploded?_ ”

“The core was unstable…” Alex looked around, feeling somehow relieved at the view of the city through the windows – lush and covered in purple, like Earth was covered in green. “Obviously your people didn’t over-mine it in this world.”

“How do you know?” The General seemed scared.

“Have you ever heard of the Black Mercy?” She asked, distracted by a flying car. _Wow_. Looking back to the General saw a stricken expression on her face. “I’ll take that as a yeah – it was used on Kara, by Non and his troops. I went in to get her back, saw Krypton how she remembered it.”

“Non?” The General’s face became twisted, disgust shining through. “I have heard of this man. My sister sentenced him to Fort Rozz only one year ago.”

“You don’t know him personally?” Alex blinked, surprised. “You- you’re Astra, right? Kara’s aunt? Or Alura?”

“I am Astra, General of Krypton’s Planetary Guard – and why would I know him personally? Did I know him in your world?”

“Uh…” _He was your husband, apparently_. “Sort of. Anyway, uh, I came here for a reason.”

Astra straightened, nodding, “And for what reason would this be?”

“Asylum. For a group of people, including my Kara, Alura and Zor-El, Kal-El, Kal-El’s wife and sister-in-law, and her partner; Kara’s wife, Kara’s sons, a Green Martian and about two dozen other humans and metahumans.” She listed, before her wrist beeped. “Shit,” she grit her teeth, before forcibly dislocating her thumb, slipping it out of the handcuff. Astra made a noise of protest at the action, before she opened up her wrist-band. “Astra, I really don’t have much time. My ship’s on a timer – it’ll go back to my home universe in thirty minutes. I’m supposed to be on it, to tell the people on the other side if we can come through.”

“What you ask…I am not authorised to answer.” She seemed honestly regretful. “I can only help you return to your own universe.”

“Please,” Alex pleaded, “just let us come through – we don’t have to stay on Krypton! We can go somewhere else – Earth in our Universe is barely holding itself together, not since the Ultimate-”

“The _Ultimate?_ ” Astra interrupted, eyes blowing wide. “It has escaped the Phantom Zone in your universe?”

“Yes. Please, _please_ just let us come through. Kara and Kal-El and Alura and Zor-El and J’onn have tried _so_ hard to defeat it, but they _can’t_. Batman’s dead, Wonder Woman’s lost her powers, and the Green Lanterns have abandoned us.”

“The Green Lanterns are sworn to protect the galaxies,” Astra shook her head, “they would not-”

“But they _have_ ,” Alex pushed her thumb back into position with a god-awful **_crack_** , before glaring at her. “We just want to be safe again – we want to have lives that don’t revolve around defeating an alien planet-crusher and avoiding death every couple of hours. We don’t even need to be here very long at all, if you just let us through.”

“I am truly sorry-” Astra hesitated, “You never did tell me your name.”

Alex deflated, looking down to her still-handcuffed wrist. Staying silent, she took a kerbie from her hair – it had grown out long enough for her to pull it back in a pony-tail, due to the lack of hairdressers – before starting to pick the lock, getting it open easily. There were only two pins inside. Handing Astra the handcuffs, she gave a tight smile.

“Alex Grant-Danvers. Kara and her wife adopted me after my parents died in an automobile accident.”

“Oh,” Astra seemed pleasantly surprised, “What does that make us?”

“Different universe, General – it makes us nothing.” Alex glanced at her wrist. “I really have to get back to my ship.”

Astra raised her chin, “I will escort you. Feel free to return with your friends and family.”

Alex’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Astra looked to the guards behind her, “Inform my sister of the Lady Alex’s presence here, and our expected additions. How many are coming?” She questioned Alex.

“Uh, at least thirty, more if they rounded up any more humans, less if they were ambushed while I was away. And I can be addressed by Agent Danvers – I was part of an agency, back before the Ultimate went on it’s rampage, that specialised in dealing with aliens causing havoc, and metahumans over their heads.”

“Agent Danvers,” Astra repeated, before nodding to the guards, who saluted before leaving. “Come, Brave One – you must get back to your ship. I look forward to meeting everyone.”


End file.
